


Something New

by dominiquehope91



Category: She's the Man (2006)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Mutual Pining, this is soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 01:12:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17612627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dominiquehope91/pseuds/dominiquehope91
Summary: How the story should have gone





	Something New

**Author's Note:**

> i posted this on ff . net a billion years ago. here it is now for your viewing pleasure.

The first time Viola meets Sebastian she is surprised and more than a little delighted. This boy in front of her seems a little softer than the other boys at Illyria, and when he scrambles to pick up Olivia's papers stumbling over words and muttering apologies, she can't help when her heart melts just a little. Principal Gold loudly interjects about the importance of male and female interactions in high school and Olivia can’t help but cringe, blush and vehemently wish that she was anywhere but in this hallway. She chances a look over at the male in question and is relieved to find an equally horrified expression on his face, so when he interrupts Gold and tells him that they should both probably get to class; Olivia takes the chance to escape with as much grace as she can muster and quickly scurries away. After a second of walking she realizes that the mystery guy is walking in the same direction as her and she subconsciously slows her stride a bit to match his. Shyly glancing at his face she is once again struck by the delicate features and decides that she is going to take a chance.

"So, you're new here?" she asks, finding her voice.

For the past several long seconds Viola has been mentally freaking out. She's been trying not to get too attached to people here. Viola knows she is only staying for the year to prove that she’s more than qualified to make varsity on the boys soccer team and regardless of how talented she may be, she doesn't want anything or anyone to really distract her from that. The past couples of weeks have been so **lonely** though. The boys on the team are nice; as is her roommate, Duke, but if she is being honest with herself they are just all really…dumb. She hates thinking that, she really does, but she misses girls and their conversations, the way their hair smells nice, and how pretty and melodic their voices are, and wait, _what?_ Where did that even come from? Before Viola can ponder over where those thoughts even came from, Olivia's soft alto interrupts her, and _boy howdy_ does she miss female companionship if just another girls voice can fill her with so much joy. Viola quickly replays the last couple of minutes in her head before she realizes that the other girl had asked her a question, "Uhm, what? Oh, yeah. New student. That's me. I uhm, transferred here from Cornwall. My name is Sebastian." Viola makes a face trying to convey her playful distaste for her old school that is her new rival and she is rewarded when Olivia lets out a small laugh. Viola smiles at the sound, choosing to ignore the feeling of warmth and _rightness_ that fills her chest.

"Nice to meet you Sebastian my name is Olivia. This is my next class actually." Olivia says, stopping abruptly in front of the math room. Viola bumps softly into her and reaches out to steady herself and before she can take a step back out of the girl's personal space, Olivia turns around and Viola's breath catches in her chest. The girl in front of her is  _beautiful_ , like model goddess beautiful.

Olivia is having a similar experience. She notices that Sebastian's eyes are a bright green and his skin looks incredibly soft. He is literally the prettiest guy she has ever met and for just a few moments she is speechless. Olivia feels her chest tighten and  her gaze drop to the boys lips for just a second and _oh god_ , they look just as soft as his skin does. It takes another moment of staring before Olivia realizes that they have been sharing each other's breath for almost a minute now before she finally backs up and tries to catch her breath. "Wow, sorry I just spaced out for a second there." Olivia says quietly looking at her shoes. When she doesn't hear a response from Sebastian she chances a look up and her breath is stolen again. Sebastian's eyes aren't just green, there are almost emerald with gold flecks near his irises and right now they look they are all pointed at her and seemingly intent on figuring out every mystery that is Olivia Ann Lennox. Olivia realizes that she could love Sebastian; the scary let him drink milk out of the carton kind of love. So she does the first thing she can think of, she runs away. Shooting him a smile and mumbling a rushed goodbye she leaves him in the hallways and hurries to AP Calculus.

Viola stands in the empty hallway at a loss for words. After several long moments a student bumps into her and Viola is started out of her reprieve. She starts to walk towards her own class as she goes over the interaction she just had with the other girl. It's all she can think about for the rest of the week.

* * *

 

Viola has dated boys her entire life. Okay so one boy, who turned out to be a douche bag, but whatever. She still has only dated boys, only ever talked about boys, only ever fantasied about being with _boys_. So in the days following their meeting when Viola finds herself looking up Olivia's information in the student directory, picking up her phone, typing out some semblance of a message, telling herself she's an idiot for even thinking that that beautiful girl would want to be her friend, and then quickly deleting everything she had just typed she just chalks it up to wanting some female companionship in her very male heavy world. And she chalks up the nervousness to being out of practice with talking with girls _( If she doesn't acknowledge the butterflies that fill her stomach every time she thinks about talking to Olivia, whatever)_ The universe. or whatever you want to call it, takes pity on her though and she Olivia are paired up for the next science lab. Viola stares at her phone for an obscene amount of time before Duke's voice prompts her out of her reprieve.

"Dude, are you okay? You're staring at that thing like its a bomb or like it told you that you're like...really bad at soccer, whats up?"

Viola wants to tell him. She know Duke means well and that he's a nice guy who would probably not only understand her plight with not being able to talk to a pretty girl but would probably relate way too much, but she hasn't been able to bring herself to. Before she can answer him the phone in her hand buzzes loudly and an unknown number that Viola knows is Olivia's flashes across her screen. Viola jumps out her seat and quickly goes out in the hallway to answer not dignifying Duke with a response when he wolf whistles after her and says something about a crush.

"Hello?" she answers a little breathlessly

"Hi, this is Olivia. Is this Sebastian?"

Viola's eyes close for a just a second as the other girl's voice comes through the phone, "Yeah, uhm sorry. Yeah, this is Sebastian. Is this Olivia?

"Yeah this is Olivia I just wanted to exchange numbers and hopefully we can get together soon and work on this lab?:

"I've heard better pick up lines, but this one works too, I guess," is out of Viola's mouth before she can even check in with her brain. She hears an adorable giggle from the other end of the line and feels her body relax and easy smile cross her face. They don't get off the phone for three hours.

They meet in the library the next day and go over everything for the lab. Viola learns that Olivia is smart, like takes all the AP classes Illyria has kind of smart, but she's never condescending about it. Olivia learns that Sebastian is funny, funnier than any person she has ever met and he keeps her laughing at the most mundane things. The lab comes and goes but the two still find themselves studying together. Then study sessions turn into dinner, then movie nights, and then finally movies turn into outings. Until suddenly all of Viola's time that isn't spent on a soccer field , she is with Olivia. It's fun, it's easy, and honestly it's all that Viola needs when a particular stressful day of soccer comes around.

* * *

 

The guilt of hiding who she really is to Olivia has been weighing heavily on her conscious the closer the two of them get. The truth of who she actually is and why she is here has almost come out so many times when the two of are together. There was that late night movie marathon where Olivia and Viola had started out on opposite sides of the couch, but by the end of the first movie they are cuddled together and neither of them moves or even comments on it. Or the time that they both went to a party across campus and Olivia insisted that Sebastian was too drunk to go back to his dorm so he stay there. Viola had gone to sleep on the couch but when she had awoken in the middle of the night Olivia had squeezed herself between her arms in the tiny space left and Viola had almost died right there. Or all the times where Olivia would just show up after soccer practice with food and smile and just _**know**_ that it had been a bad day.  But it just hasn't come up, and Viola is finding it more and more difficult to deal with her guilt and growing feelings. So when Duke asks her if maybe Sebastian could hook himself and Olivia up her first reaction is a loud resounding **NO**. Because Olivia is _hers_ and it's the only thing she has at Illyria that doesn't exhaust her. She decides to gloss over the fact that calling Olivia hers feels right and puts those feelings in the Never to be Discussed file. What decides to come out of her mouth instead is a, "Sure, but only if you can get me on the varsity team for the Cornwall game." And that is how Viola finds herself on the most awkward double date of her life. Everyone is uncomfortable, and by the end of it Viola wants to rip her wig and real hair out in frustration. Duke is horrible with woman; her normally laid back roommate she is used to seeing just falls apart around pretty girls. And God help her Olivia is trying so hard to make this date less awkward than it actually is. She keeps trying to save the conversation, but can't seem to do that without Viola's help and Viola can actually see Duke's temper rise as he gets more jealous of the attention that Olivia is giving her. The feeling in her chest could only be described as smug and Viola knows then that she is fully and wholly screwed, so she raises her hand for the check.

* * *

 

Olivia knows boys. She is a smart girl and boys are not that hard to figure out, but for whatever reason Sebastian just seems to be out of her reach. Whenever they hang out, which is frequently and whenever either of them can manage, Olivia sometimes finds Sebastian just looking at her the same way he did when they first met. Like he is trying to figure out everything she is, and is going to patiently study her until he knows everything. The fact that she just can't put a finger on who exactly Sebastian is is maybe a reason why she likes hanging out with him so much. Well, and the fact that he hasn't tried anything with her. When they hug his hands always rest on her back respectability and even the time she insisted that he spend the night he opted for the couch. So, Olivia sticks around and finds herself falling slowly in love with this beautiful boy, and becomes increasingly frustrated when he does nothing to pursue her. When Sebastian asks if she would interested in going on a double date with Duke Orsino, Olivia sees it as her opportunity to see how Sebastian feels about her. And okay, she knows its wrong using Duke, but she's a girl who is at her wits end for cripes sake. She needs to know how Sebastian feels.

The date is a disaster, Duke is even worse than she could have imagined and all she wants is to talk to Sebastian like they usually do at this horrible pizza place. Her hand goes up for the check at exactly the same moment Sebastian's does and she smiles to herself. Olivia makes some excuse to Duke and magically manages to get the other boy to take Sebastian's date home so it's just her and Sebastian. "So, that was…fun." Olivia starts after they leave the restaurant. They are walking side-by-side, close enough that their elbows brush every now and again.

"Really? Fun is what you're going to call that? Like, that's your final answer?" Viola says, a half smirk forming on her face as she looks down at the slightly shorter girl. "Cause I'd say that was the worst date I have ever been on in just about…well ever." Viola continues after a moment, pausing in the middle of her sentence to play up her dramatic pause, but she makes Olivia laugh and the familiar warm feeling spreads in her chest at the sound. That feeling is darkened though by the guilt of lying to Olivia daily. She has to tell Olivia the truth. They can't continue to be friends or ever hope to be anything else with this huge lie between them. Viola turns and opens her mouth to tell Olivia everything and is met with warm soft lips instead. Surprised, she does the only thing she can in the moment and puts her hands on Olivia's hips to steady the shorter girl and herself. She feels Olivia hum in contentment and Viola realizes that she is kissing Olivia back. It feels wonderful and she realizes what the big deal about kissing suddenly is. All the mushy romantic feelings all the other girls are always talking about are there. The electricity in her spine, the way Olivia fits in her arms, the warmth of the other girl's mouth that seems to suck Viola in, God, she even feels the urge to pop her leg up like they do in the old romantic movies. and _oh shit_ is that Olivia's tongue? It's then that Viola realizes what she is doing. She is kissing another girl who thinks she is a guy when she is in fact a girl! "No." Viola says softly pushing the other girl away. She can't seem to break their connection completely though, so she stands there holding Olivia at arms length looking down at her shoes.

"Sebastian, why not? I really like you. You're one of the greatest guys I've ever met. And you have to like me just a little bit. We hang out all the time." Olivia sounds hurt and confused and that breaks Viola's heart just a little. "No, Liv no. I do like you. Apparently more than I thought." she lets a tiny smile cross her face and can feel the answering one on Olivia's so she forges on, "But I have to tell you something okay? And if you never want to talk to me again after I tell you, that's fine. I'll just deal with it. But please know that I never meant to hurt you."

Viola drops her hands and looks up so she is looking Olivia in the eyes. After a small nod from Olivia she plunges ahead. "Okay, so long story short I guess, I'm not actually Sebastian. I'm Sebastian's twin sister." And without looking at the other girl, Viola takes off her wig and fluffs out her hair. "I decided to come to Illyria because they took away the girl's soccer team at Cornwall then my own boyfri-" she hears a sharp intake from Olivia and changes tactics "..people said that we wouldn't be able to play with the boys. Then my brother decided to go to London for God only knows what reason and here I am. Playing on the boy's soccer team, at Illyria, as my brother, trying to prove some kind of point and yeah." the sentence kind of drops off as Viola finishes her story. The silence ticks on as she waits for something, anything from the other girl.

Olivia doesn't know what to think. Her first instinct was to laugh, but then the wig had come off and _oh shit._ She's in trouble. Olivia had fallen in love with a girl that was dressed as a boy. She had just kissed a girl that was dressed as a boy and had really really liked it. All these thoughts are racing through her head, each one after the other begging for attention before they are gone again replaced by another more paranoid thought, one floats lazily up from her subconscious, stopping all the other thoughts abruptly.

**"So what."**

And for the second time in five minutes Olivia Ann Lennox is speechless. Where did that thought even come from? What does it mean? Then Olivia thinks about the kiss that she just started. It had been perfect. Seb-no not Sebastian, _his sister_ , had held her closely and they had fit together like puzzle pieces like they were made for it. She realizes with another jolt that she wants to kiss this person in front of her again, and again, and again for the rest of her life, if  she is allowed to. A huge weight seems to lift from Olivia's chest and she lets out a breath that she hadn't known she was holding in a big rush of air.

Viola feels like she is having a heart attack, she's can feel an ulcer forming, all her hair is turning gray with stress; summed all up, Viola Hastings is freaking out. She had been watching Olivia for the past five minutes, but she could have sworn she had been standing there for no less than seven years. Viola had been mentally preparing herself for yelling and tears, maybe a few punches to her shoulder out of anger. But this silent brooding thing Olivia is doing right now is so much worse. Viola can't read her, and Viola can always read Olivia. Can read the crease between her eyes when a particular math problem is giving her trouble, can read it in the lines of her shoulders when Olivia's mother makes her weekly call to berate her daughter for not _being_ enough, can read the way her eyes crinkle in that special way when Viola says something ridiculous. Viola knows Olivia so right now she is terrified. 

 She hears the girl let out a small whoosh of air that is followed by a low laugh. It's the first sound she's heard from the other woman and it causes Viola to snap her head up and her eyes meet bright blue ones. She sees laughter there, relief, and something else that Viola can't place. It looks like apprehension, excitement, and longing. "So fucking what." Viola takes an involuntary step forward her eyes never leaving Olivia's face, not willing to believe what she just heard,

"I'm sorry. What was that?"

"So. Fucking. What."

Viola's heart jumps and the next thing she is aware of are Olivia's lips on hers for the second time that night. And it's fireworks and orchestras and puppies and rainbows. The last one makes her lips quirk up in a smile and she feels Olivia's lips respond in a similar fashion. "What are you smiling about?" Olivia says against her mouth placing small kisses on her bottom lip.

"Nothing important."

"Good. Now can we please keep kissing?"

Viola smiles again and pushes Olivia against one of the stone walls molding her body against the other girl's. "Yeah, I like that idea." Their kisses this time are slow and unhurried as they explore each other. Viola reaches a hand up into Olivia's shirt and Olivia let's out a small hiss as Viola slides a hand up her torso and to her chest. "I don't…Christ, I don't even know your name." Olivia pants out throwing her head back allowing Viola to start exploring this new territory.

"Viola, my name is Viola." she says between kisses. Viola has never felt like this with anyone. She wants to mark the other girl. She wants people to know that Olivia is hers. "Vi…Jesus, don't stop that okay?" Viola doesn't say anything but continues her trail of kisses to the other girl's collarbone. Olivia lets out a low moan as she feels teeth scrape against her. Her hips automatically roll up, seeking friction. The fact that her underwear is uncomfortably wet is forcibly brought to her attention, quickly followed by the reminder that they are on a very public sidewalk. "Wait, no. Wait." Olivia pushes lightly on Viola's shoulders and brings her head up. She smiles and kisses Viola quickly on the lips,"Can we go to your room, or my room, just somewhere that's not a public street?"

Viola blinks slowly almost coming out of a daze, "You wanna go back to my room?" she asks her eyes widening at the implications, "You wanna go back to my room." Viola says again more slowly, her smile turning into a satisfied smirk. "Yeah, I guess we can do that." she slings an arm around the other girl's shoulder and pulls Olivia's shirt down so it's straight. They start walking back toward the direction of the dorms, each girl lost in her own thoughts, but both have soft smiles on their faces. Viola comes out of her thoughts and notices that at some point during their walk she had reached down and intertwined her fingers with Olivia's. A sudden apprehension rises up from her stomach and she pulls Olivia to a stop. "Liv, wait stop real quick." Viola says softly biting her lip and looking a little uncertain.

Olivia stops and turns her bright blue eyes toward her and Viola feels her heart skip a beat as a slow smile spreads across Olivia's face. "Don't. You're trying to overthink this right now. I can see it on your face, Vi. So just don't. I want to be here, with you." And as her own name, instead of brothers leaves that gorgeous mouth, all the uncertainty Viola had been feeling in that moment vanishes. She wants Olivia, and Olivia wants her. Even knowing that she is a girl and has been lying to her for the past couple of months. Viola surges forward and catches Olivia's mouth with her own. Its different from their other two kisses. This one is deep and slow. Its like a fire is coursing through Viola, lighting her up from the inside. She feels Olivia in her veins and she understands why people do drugs, why they are always looking for that next hit. When Olivia lets out a soft moan, Viola slips her tongue into the other girl's mouth and she swears she sees God. "I'm going to take you back to my dorm now, okay?"

Olivia just nods and smiles stepping back just a little, "Yes, please. But maybe you should call Duke first."

**"Oh shit."**

Olivia just laughs.

_fin_

 

**Author's Note:**

> just a drabble! lemme know what you think :)


End file.
